kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Severing Best Match
is the thirty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Evol Dragon Form. It also features the possession of Ryuga Banjo by Evolto and the truth behind the murder of Takumi Katsuragi. Synopsis Kamen Rider Evol was born, and the first victim of his power was Taizan Himuro, the prime minister of Touto! Evolto now engages a full-scale onslaught to complete the Pandora Box, and his next target is Sento. Evolto infects Sento with an alien poison that can only be cured by Evolto. Because of this, Sento’s life is on a deadline as he demands the remaining Fullbottles and the Pandora Box in exchange for Sento’s life. Just what will the remaining Riders do now?! Plot to be added Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , , : * : * : Guest Casts *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Evol, Blood Stalk: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Sento ****Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ****Abiotic: N/A ****Other: Hazard Trigger ***Takumi (flashback) ****Biotic: Gorilla (failed attempt) ****Abiotic: Diamond (failed attempt) **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma, Dragon (in Beat Closer) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Blood Stalk (flashback) ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***Sento ****RabbitRabbit Form ***Takumi (flashback) ****GorilaMond Form (failed attempt) **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra, Dragon ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1), Dragon Form (Phase 2) Errors *At 00:51 of the episode, both Evol and Utsumi are holding different 'versions' of the Transteam Gun. Utsumi is holding the DX toy while Evol is holding the actual prop. This scene brings to attention on how great the size difference is between the versions of the gun. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Formula of the title:' \lceil\log_{10}\log_{10}\log_{10}Sk_1\rceil=34 ( ) *'Evolbottles Obtained:' Dragon *'Closing Screen Evolbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Evol **Evolbottles: ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: Rider *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Dragon, Kaizoku, Unicorn, Rose, Tora, Kujira, Kirin, Penguin, Obake ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Lock, Densya, Smapho, Keshigomu, Televi, UFO, Jet, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': N/A **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter, Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack, Phoenix **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Shika, Same, Bat, Hachi, Sai, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': Pyramid, Bike, Engine, Sensuikan, Dryer ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession': Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession': Gear Remocon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Dragon ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Bottles in Pandora Box': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Light, Watch, Camera, Mic, Cake, Reizoko *This episode reveals that there was a Gorilla Fullbottle prior the creation of the one seen in the series, explaining why Takumi Katsuragi was able to transform into Kamen Rider Build GorillaMond in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending and Ex-Aid s 44th episode before the Gorilla Fullbottle was created by Sento. **This also reveals that a Fullbottle can be turned back into an Empty Bottle. *Sento Kiryu briefly dies in this episode before the removal of the poison revived him. As with the mid-30 episode-count of a typical Heisei Phase 2 series, the protagonist usually dies before coming back with their final form. *After Cross-Z and Evol's final attack before it resulted in an explosion, only Ryuga's body was seen intact on-screen with Evolto now in possession of his body, while the fate of Soichi Isurugi's body is later shown in the next episode. *This is the first episode since it's debut that Build does not assume his TankTank Form. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 離れ離れのベストマッチ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 離れ離れのベストマッチ References Category:New Form Episode